The configuration of dynamic wireless communication networks can be a challenging task because of inherent possibility for changes e.g. due to dynamic presence of wireless devices and their mobility. Therefore, the configuration maintenance easily arises to be even beyond the capabilities of human beings. Furthermore, wireless devices attached to a wireless communication network may have different capabilities for e.g. routing and forwarding of data traffic. Some devices may have a limited routing and forwarding capability because of e.g. limitations related to power consumption. On the other hand, some devices may be provided with a stronger power supply and these devices may be adapted to run services which require short data transmission delays, rapid reaction to route changes, high quality of service, and good security. Therefore, the characteristics of different parts of the wireless communication network may differ significantly from each other. This makes the routing and forwarding with a sufficient quality and reliability to be a challenging task. In many situations, the routes discovered using known methods may be too long and they may go via such devices that are not appropriate for acting as routers which provide a sufficient throughput and quality of service. This may make the end-to-end data transfer delays to be too long for services which require short data transmission delays.
There are multiple of routing protocols developed for dynamic wireless communication networks. These routing protocols are primarily developed for ad hoc wireless communication network which can be established without any previous configuration on the fly whenever required. Examples of these routing protocols are Topology Dissemination Based on Reverse-Path Forwarding (TBRPF), Ad-hoc On-Demand Distance Vector (AODV), and Routing Over Low power and Lossy networks (ROLL). However, the above described challenges related to routing and configuration and caused especially by the amount and heterogeneity of devices attached to a wireless communication network are not solved properly with the known technologies in all situations.